1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for sensing a physiological feature, more particularly, to a method for sensing a physiological feature by using a light source irradiation.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent year, with the development of science and technology, portable electronic products have become increasingly popular in daily life, and functions provided thereby have also become increasingly diverse. As a sensor becomes more and more miniaturized, it can be configured on the portable electronic product for detecting a physiological feature of a subject under test. Currently available blood oxygen content sensors and other physiological feature sensors on the market are all clip-on devices. However, these clip-on devices have limitations and can only be applied on fingers, earlobes and so forth, and thereby result in limitations and inconveniences in terms of use.